deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thats random369/Red Skull vs Indiana Jones
Red Skull: The evil red headed super nazi, who is feared by Hitler himself vs. Indiana Jones: ''Deadly archaeologist, who has discovered multiple treasures and spread blood along the way. ''Who Is Deadliest?! Red Skull Short range: Trench Knife Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull Trench-knife-brass-knucklesbig.jpg|Trench Knife P38iwi.png|Walther P38 19590008-001a.jpg|MP28 mg42_02.jpg|MG42 Ray_Gun_08_jpga0f9679a-bd1e-4294-b7c8-62bc958e3282Large.jpg|"Death Ray" Gun Dustofdeath.jpg|Dust of Death Mid range: Walther P38 Mid range: MP28 Long range: MG 42 Special #1: "Death Ray" Gun Special #2: Dust of Death Indiana Jones Short range: Machete Mid range: Colt Python Indiana jones.jpg|Indiana Jones Machete 2.jpg|Machete ColtPython.jpg|Colt Python 0mp.jpg|MP40 300px-Lewis_Gun.jpg|Lewis Machine Gun Rpg-7.jpg|RPG-7 Indiana-jones-whip-100717.jpg|Indy with his Whip Mid range: MP40 Long range: Lewis Machine Gun Special #1: RPG-7 Special #2: Whip X-factors RS/IJ Brutality 86/78 Mental Health 43/81 Intelligence 87/85 Strenth 83/72 Endurance 75/71 Battle Indy: 123456 Red Skull: 123456 Red Skull and 5 nazis are breaking into an ancient viking tomb in Norway in search of an ancient crystal that will be able to power their "Death Ray" Gun. The nazis break open the casket, Red Skull grins as he takes the crystal out of the rotting corpes' hand. Suddenly he hears a whip crack through the air. "I'd put that back if I were you." says a voice. The skull turns to see Indiana Jones and 5 OSS members. "No one threatens me!" yells Red Skull. Red Skull signals something to one of his nazis, the nazi shoots at Indy with his P38. Indy dodges and shoots the Nazi directly inbetween the eyes with his python. Red Skull: 12345 Red Skull screams in anger, "Time to even the odds!" and with that the red skull riddles a OSS with a hail MP28 bullets. Indy: 12345 The Nazis and OSS spread out through out the cave. A nazi pursues Indy shooting his shoulder causing him to drop his python. Indy grabs his shoulder and takes cover behind a tombstone. When the nazi gets to the tombstone Jones is not there. The puzzled nazi gets choked from behind by Jones with his whip. Red Skull: 1234 Meanwhile, Red Skull puts crystal in his death ray and shoots a OSS agent in the head with it instantly disintigrating him. Indy: 1234 A nazi is taking cover behind a large stone waiting for some one to walk by. He readies his wealther P38 and jumps from his cover, but it is another nazi. The other nazi tells the gunman to move along and sets a dust of death box (set with a detonater) and starts to move along but once he has his back turned he gets his legs shot out by an OSS with a MP40. The rookie OSS shoots the nazi in the stomach, thinking it o be an insta-kill. The nazi (knowing he wont survive) pulls out the detonater and presses the button, killing him and the OSS. Red Skull: 123 Indy: 123 An OSS mounts his Lewis on a flat rock and keeps his eye open for any nazis, after a minute or two a bullet whizzes past his head. He looks to see the nazi with the P38 aiming his pistol for another shot. The machine gunner mows down the nazi with ease. The OSS smirks, but his pride is cut short by a stab to the neck with a trench knife. Red Skull: 12 Indy: 12 The nazi knifer smiles and starts chuckling at his stealth, but the cocky nazi fails to notice an RPG rocket heading right for him. At the last minute he spots the rocket and barely gets out of its way fast enough. The seriously injured nazi crawls to his MG 42 and shoots the RPG rocket when its fataly close to the shooters face, blowing him to bits. The nazi then goes to regroup with his leader. Indy: 1 Meanwhile, Jones finds one of his fallen comrads and finds a machete and sheath. He takes it and moves along. Red Skull and his final nazi minion head threw a dark tunnel, the farther they go the darker it gets. When it is near pitch black, Red Skull lights a match so he and the nazi will be able to see, but the nazi in on the ground with a slash to the neck. Red Skull: 1 Red Skull runs to the end of the tunnel to where Jones had dropped his python. "That thing belongs in a museum, not a gun!" says a voice. Red Skull turns to see Jones standing there. Jones grabs the death ray and punches the skull in the face. Red Skull shrugs it off and roundhouse kicks Jones in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Did you really think you could stop me, the greatest super soilder to ever live!" taunts the skull. "Lets see if a super soldier can survive a bullet to the head." says Jones who frantically grabs his python and shoots Red Skull in between the eyes. Red Skull: "This will look great in a museum." says Jones as he gets to his feet and takes the crystal out of the death ray. Winner: Indiana Jones Poll Indiana Jones Red Skull Category:Blog posts